


“Next time, I will do it after I receive your full permission.”

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Series: `You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 8th day, Character Study, F/M, First Kiss, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: Jumin cursed himself for being an intolerant bastard, forcing his way onto her deeper than it should. Once he thought things between them couldn’t be any worse, she hissed a word beneath her gasps, helplessly formed a spell which petrified his whole body, sent an amount of electricity through his spine:His given name.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: `You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	“Next time, I will do it after I receive your full permission.”

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT STOP WRITING MY HEADCANON EVERY TIME HE DID CHEESY THINGS.  
> sorry.

> _I wish I could put my name tag all over your body to say  
>  _ _That you’re **m i n e.**_

* * *

If he had to describe himself in only one word, Jumin Han would use, ‘well-organized’.

He calculated _everything_ , every tiniest detail of his business plan, every dollar spent by the company – he was fully responsible when it came to his working performance, and he was proud of his achievement.

It wasn’t him to be careless, to be impulsive, to _follow his hunch_ —

“Ssh,” he whispered, “You’re blushing.”

Human and greed were – _inseparable._ Thirst and hunger, two of the most basic, most primordial needs, were supposed to be satisfied with proper consumption. But people, _humans_ , controlled by their emotion and selfishness, always asked for more. And Jumin Han let himself being a mere human when he totally surrendered into temptation: _her_ lips. As he caressed her soft, rosy cheek, a few strands of her long hair were tucked between his sturdy fingers, a silent apology disguised as a gentle kiss. Jumin had anticipated resistance from her – _ah_ , he had never encountered rejection before, he wouldn’t know what to do if she pushed him away.

But she didn’t,

 _God,_ why didn’t she – Jumin cursed himself for being an intolerant bastard, forcing his way onto her deeper than it should. Once he thought things between them couldn’t be any worse, she hissed a word beneath her gasps, helplessly formed a spell which petrified his whole body, sent an amount of electricity through his spine:

_Ju – Jumin…_

His given name. 

Jumin never expected it would be this erotic, this arousing, to hear his own name escaped her sweet lips. Something inside him was awakened, followed by a bizarre burning sensation and all he reflexively did was to deepen the kiss. His other free hand searched for _her_ and once he found it, Jumin interlocked his fingers with hers, entwined them in a tight grip. The intoxicating scent from her body sent him to ecstasy – Jumin almost forgot that Sarah was still around. Screaming, screeching, resembling a feral animal that lost its territory. Alas, she never possessed anything, _anyone_ , in the first place, and it irked Jumin much.

Thereby, he opened his eyes, while pressing his lips _harder_ on hers,

The other woman yelled in fury. Never had she experience such disgrace. With a shrieking voice on top of her lungs, Sarah slammed the door loudly, then left in a hurry and stomping feet. Jumin sighed in relief.

If only he lost one more brain cell, Jumin might end up pushing her onto the nearest wall and pinned her there – but he drove away such immoral thoughts then set her free. He might overstate this; that there was a gap inside his heart once their lips finally parted. Loneliness instantly crept up and peeked inside his skin, and as much as he tried to fight his own fear, Jumin started to express his uneasiness. How much he wanted to treasure her, to take care of her, to save her from the danger outside his penthouse – asking for endless forgiveness that his intention could be easily misunderstood as an act of unhealthy affinity.

He might look robust on the outside, but undoubtedly fragile inside his shell,

Jumin pulled away, but his eyes didn’t escape _her_.

After Elizabeth, was it possible for her to leave him too? What if she went away when he left this place to search for her dear cat? Jumin suddenly fell into an endless dilemma; his rational side told him to visit the office, completing his delayed tasks, solving upcoming problems following his family scandal. But his _heart_ ordered him the total contrary – he wanted to pour some fine wine, two crystal glass tinkling as they toasted, sipping, swallowing, stealing kisses. Jumin had to clench his fist hard. Hard enough to make his knuckles throb. For a man who was blessed by infinite privilege since he was born, to be unable to possess something – _someone_ was… devastating. _She_ was a person. Living, breathing, _having a free will._

Funny how his innocence regarding a relationship drove him _mad,_ releasing the true beast inside him,

 _Oh_ , how he wanted to _claim_ her.

Jumin spent a solid minute to study her. Denying the urge to caress her face – for he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself once he landed a single touch on her delicate skin. He stepped back. Hesitated.

“Please don’t leave this place.”

Rather than an order, his slightly whimpering vocal much more like begging. 

_She_ stared back at him. A little nod was all he needed. Jumin only wished for her companionship once he got back home tonight, and hopefully, it wasn’t too much to ask. Deep down, he learned that there was a _huge_ difference between her and Elizabeth – besides the obvious fact that she wasn’t a cat, nor his pet.

If it wasn’t `love`, then – he didn’t know what it was.

With her, Jumin found a sense of belonging. He hoped, one day, she would feel as much as he did – how suffocating _love_ could be, but at the same time, she cured his wounds no treatment could ever execute.

They said _love will set you free._

(—perhaps, he should’ve learned about the definition of ‘free’ first before _falling_.)”


End file.
